Blaze (XC1)
Blaze is a Status Effect in Xenoblade Chronicles Effects Blaze causes the afflicted to take damage around every two seconds as long as it is in effect. The damage inflicted over time is 40% of the damage the art caused. The debuff lasts for 20 seconds, inflicting damage 10 times. When used by enemies the damage modifier seems to vary between 40% and 50%, depending on the monsters. The duration is the same, 20 seconds. Although further testing is needed to for certainty, the above would make Blaze the most potent damaging debuff that enemies use - although many enemies that inflict blaze do so on attacks that hit multiple times for low damage, which would explain the large multiplier. Equipping Blaze Defence Gems or Debuff Resist Gems, or using Arts that remove debuffs can reduce the damage received. Distribution Arts * Burninate: One of Riki's arts. Does ether blaze damage in a circle around Riki and inflicts the debuff. * Summon Flare: One of Melia's arts. When discharged, it does ether blaze damage in a circle around the target. Gems * Blaze Attack * Blaze Plus * Blaze Defence Equipment * Alcor Staff * Banquet Biter * Century Staff * Flame Gear * High Entia Soul * Cool Cream * Cool Gel * Cool Oil * Cool Sandals * Cool Trunks * Inferno Armour * Lime Bangle Enemies (by Art Name) Atomic Glow IV * Evil Bathin * Glacier Acon * M63 Destruction Unit * M66/TRICK (normal) * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M67/SONAR * M68 Construction Unit * M68/CHORD * M68/MARCH * M87 Prototype Blazing Breath * Babel Deinos * Inferno Deinos * Serene Imlaly * Shimmering Forte Blazing Flare * Frenzied Bana * Illustrious Golteus * Korlba Pterix * M94 Guard Unit (first) * M94 Guard Unit (second) * Radiant Pterix Boiling Wave * Clamorous Dablon * Conflagrant Raxeal * Exposure Wolfol * Kyel Lexos * Racti Lexos * Sestago Lexos Burning Justice * Demon King Dragonia Corona Burst IV * Cratere Nebula * Gracile Nebula * Randa Nebula * Ucan Nebula Corona Eruption V * Ageless Moabit * Inferno Heinrich * Moonlight Paimon Demon Purging Fire * Avalanche Abaasy Fiery Pain IV * Mumkhar Fireball Rush * Corladio Apis * Crista Apis * Hasal Apis * Klanis Apis * Latio Apis * Marmor Apis * Petra Apis Fire Breath * Green Feris * Hidden Gamigin (also uses Flame Breath) * Lelepago Pterix * Noto Feris * Snowal Taos (also uses Flame Breath) * Veteran Yozel * Wicked Sallos Fire Shot * Destroyer Salvacion * M71 Fire Support * M71 Flexible Unit * M76/MOIST * Mechon M71 * Mechon M78 Flex+ * Mechon Tentacle Flame Throw * M32 Transport Unit * M34 Hornet Unit * M35 Woodpecker Unit * M36/ROBIN * M37 Worker Bee Unit * M37/EAGER * M37/WITCH * M38/ESSAY * M96 Crisis Unit * M96/AWAKE * M97 Commander * M97/CYCLE * M97/EAGLE * Mechon M32X * Sentimental Flamral * Venerable Focalor Ignis Breath * Dragon King Alcar Mega Flame Throw * M104 Fortress Unit * M108/SPADE * Majestic Mordred * Mischievious Naberius * Reinforcement M104 Sacrifishot * Quarto Nova Thermal Growth * M66/TRICK (story) Thermal Growth II * Mechon M67 * Mechon M67 Category:XC1 Status